


We keep this love in a photograph.

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Melancholy, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma la cosa che più lo fa sorridere sono le fotografie che li ritraggono insieme e che Zayn non ha mai visto prima di quel momento, quelle fotografie che probabilmente Liam è andato a chiedere a Harry, Louis e Niall per poter arricchire ancora di più quell’album dove il tempo sembra essere stato congelato grazie al click della macchina fotografica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We keep this love in a photograph.

L’amore ferisce, a volte. Questo Zayn lo sa bene mentre, con la testa bassa, entra in quella casa ormai vuota senza Liam e si trascina per il corridoio senza una meta precisa. Lo ha sempre saputo, in realtà, fin da quando quelli che credeva fossero suoi amici – perché l’amicizia è una forma d’amore, si sa – hanno cominciato a prenderlo in giro di punto in bianco e ad isolarlo, lasciandolo completamente solo. Zayn però, nonostante tutto, non ha smesso di credere all’amore. Si è fatto guerriero e la sua pelle si è fatta più spessa, ma ancora ci crede. Perché sa che l’amore ci fa sentire vivi ed è proprio vivo che lui si vuole sentire.

Dall’altra parte, Zayn sa anche che l’amore guarisce e ripara l’anima. Ed è proprio questo quello che ha fatto Liam, anzi. Liam non si è solo limitato a guarire e a riparare Zayn: Liam ha anche messo in evidenza tutti gli strappi che quelli prima di lui hanno lasciato come unico segno tangibile del loro passaggio, perché sono proprio quelli che rendono Zayn così attraente e così diverso da tutte le altre persone al mondo. L’ha lasciato fare, Zayn, e solo alla fine si è reso conto di quanto fosse diverso avere Liam al suo fianco piuttosto che chiunque altro al mondo.

Zayn si siede sul divano, senza nemmeno togliersi il cappotto. Lascia che i suoi occhi scorrano lungo una delle righe sottili che dividono le mattonelle del pavimento, arrivando fino a dove riesce a vedere, poi si ricorda di avere qualcosa di importante all’interno della borsa a tracolla di pelle marrone che ha ancora sulla spalla. La apre e tira fuori quel rettangolo ricoperto di carta agentata, sui cui spicca una coccarda rossa. È il regalo che Liam gli ha consegnato la sera precedente, chiedendogli esplicitamente di aprirlo soltanto dopo che se ne fosse andato. Zayn l’ha portato con sé per tutto il giorno, senza separarsene mai.

Sfiora la carta, poi lo tasta meglio per cercare di indovinare di cosa si tratta. Ha l’impressione che sia un libro, ma conosce l’immensa capacità di Liam di mascherare i suoi regali da qualcos’altro per mandare la gente fuori strada, quindi non ci metterebbe la mano sul fuoco. Decide di strappare la carta, Zayn, perché sa che porta bene strappare la carta dei regali che si ricevono. La accartoccia e la mette da parte. Si ritrova ad avere per le mani quello che sembra essere un libro dalla copertina vecchia e consumata – forse Liam ha terminato le idee per mascherare i suoi regali – e rimane con questa convinzione fino a quando non lo apre, rivelandone la vera natura di album fotografico.

Pagina dopo pagina, viene capultato e sommerso da un mare di ricordi sulla loro storia d’amore. Le fotografie sono disposte all’incirca in ordine cronologico e questo lo fa sorridere perché Liam ha sempre avuto una memoria di ferro riguardo gli eventi, al contrario di lui. Ma la cosa che più lo fa sorridere sono le fotografie che li ritraggono insieme e che Zayn non ha mai visto prima di quel momento, quelle fotografie che probabilmente Liam è andato a chiedere a Harry, Louis e Niall per poter arricchire ancora di più quell’album dove il tempo sembra essere stato congelato grazie al _click_ della macchina fotografica.

 

_So you can keep me_  
_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_  
_Holding me close until our eyes meet_  
_You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

 

È questo che c’è scritto nell’ultima pagina dell’album, insieme ad una loro fotografia lasciata appositamente libera da colla e scotch. Zayn la prende tra le dita e la osserva con attenzione, come se non conoscesse né i due ragazzi che ritrae, né la loro storia. Sorride, rileggendo quelle quattro righe scritte alla fine dell’album. Forse sono righe di una poesia o forse righe di una canzone: questo Zayn non lo sa. Sa soltanto che sono perfette per loro due e per quel momento, così tira fuori il portafoglio dalla tasca posteriore dei suoi jeans strappati e ci infila dentro la fotografia.

La convinzione di poter sopravvivere meglio a quei mesi di lontananza da Liam lo investe in pieno, proprio grazie alla fotografia che ha appena messo nel portafoglio. E sa già che la guarderà ogni volta che ne sentirà il bisogno ed ogni volta che si sentirà solo, mentre aspetta con pazienza che Liam torni a casa e che i loro occhi innamorati si incontrino di nuovo.


End file.
